playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Chimera Hybrid
Chimera act as the main antagonists throughout the entire Resistance franchises. 'BIOGRAPHY' Chimera Hybrid is the most common type of Chimera in the Chimeran Army. They are several inches taller than normal humans, very agile, and fierce fighters. They have expertise in human battle tactics and display these throughout the Resistance franchise. The most noteable attribute of the Chimeras is their overwhelming numbers having turned most of the human race into their own personal soldiers. 'ARCADE' Opening Daedalus informs Chimera Hybrid of a source of powerful enemies that would make great additions to the Chimeran army. Daedalus orders the Chimera Hybrid to hunt these foes down and capture them and if they will not go quietly, to eliminate them and find the source of their immense power. Chimera Hybrid tasked with capturing or killing these adversaries sets off to do just so and find the source of their power. Rival '''- Eleanor Lamb '''Reason - Chimera sees Eleanor with a Little Sister gathering ADAM from a dead splicer. Noticing the Little Sister with the Syringe full of it Chimeran makes a grab for her only to be stopped by Eleanor. Believing that ADAM may be the source of power that fuels his opponents Chimera attacks Big Sister so he may capture the Little Sister and have her turned into a Chimera and forced to harvest ADAM for the Chimeran army. Connection - Both were once humans who have been modified by others to do their bidding. Big Sisters protect little sisters while Chimera try to kill or capture the remaining humans. Rapture where the Big Sisters are deep down underwater while the Chimeran's actually originated from Space so Big Sisters are down below the Earth while Chimera's are high above it. Lastly, both are freakishly tall and would not have been if they were never modified. Ending Daedalus: Ah, back so soon? I knew you were the right choice for this mission. Oh, and whats this? You seem to have gained something. I can't quite put my tongue on it but you seem....more POWERFUL. Chimera Hybrid: ROAR! Daedalus: The others were not worthy of joining us? Shame, but I believe you are correct. They would have just tainted the genetic superiority of the Chimeran Army. With this new power that you have found we will be able to make our already perfect DNA even more so! None shall stand in our way. The Resistance's End...begins...now.... Chimera Hybrid: (Chants) ROAR! 'GAMEPLAY' Chimera Hybrid focuses primarily on his vast arsenal of weapons. Most of his attacks has some form of ranged ability. (Square Moves) Sledgehammer -''' Chimera Hybrid hits his foes with the Sledgehammer 'Sledgehammer Lunge - ' (Hold) Chimera Hybrid slams the sledgehammer into the ground knocking down anyone he hits. 'Rossmore - ' or Chimera Hybrid lunges and strikes his foes with his Rossmore. 'Rossmore Assault - ' or Chimera Hybrid hits the foe two times before firing the Rossmore sending the foes flying. 'Shrapnel Grenade - ' Chimera Hybrid throws a Shraphnel Grenade into the air hitting his foe and blowing up if it makes contact. If it hits the ground the grenade bounces a little before blowing up. 'Chimeran Stomp - ' Chimera stomps the ground only damaging his foe if it hits. Chimeran Stomp - Chimera Hybrid repeatedly stomps. 'Chimeran Stomp '(Aerial) -''' Chimera Hybrid swiftly plummets towards the ground. If he lands on a foe they are knocked down, if he lands near a foe they are briefly knocked into the air. (Triangle Moves) HE .44 Magnum - ''' Chimera Hybrid pulls out a HE .44 Magnum and shoots his foes with it. The bullets stick to surfaces and there can only be 3 out at a time. '''HE .44 Magnum Detonate - (Hold) Chimera Hybrid detonates his HE .44 Magnum bullets HE .44 Magnum Barrage - ' Chimera Hybrid rapidly shoots his HE .44 Magnum '''Deadeye - ' or Chimera Hybrid pulls out a Deadeye and snipes his foes 'Molotov - ' Chimera Hybrid throws a molotov that deals fire damage over time if it hits a foe. If it hits the ground it makes the area around it light on fire for a few seconds. 'Marksman Turret - ' Chimera Hybrid shoots a Marksman Turret on the ground that fires at foes. (Circle Moves) 'Auger -' Chimera Hybrid fires an Auger bullet that can travel through walls and obstacles. 'Auger Shield - ' or Chimera Hybrid fires an Auger shield that blocks projectiles of all types besides Auger bullets. 'EMP Grenade -' .Chimera Hybrid throws an EMP grenade that destroys devices immediately (I.E. Emmett's turret, Ratchet's Mr. Zurkon, and even items like the Sackbot) or gains a bit of AP from hitting foes. 'Atomizer -' Chimera Hybrid pulls out the Atomizer and fires it. The electricity from it bounces from foe to foe if they are close enough (Throws) 'Carbine - ' or Chimera Hybrid punches his foe shoots him a few times with the Carbine and then shoots the Carbine's grenade launcher at the foe sending them flying. 'Atomizer Alternate Fire- ' Chimera Hybrid throws his foe into the air and shoots an Atomizer orb into the air pulling the foe into it shocking them and shooting them into the air. 'Cryogun - ' Chimera Hybrid freezes his foes with the Cryogun and then uses its alternate fire to shatter them shooting them far away. (Super Moves) '''Wildfire (Level 1) - Chimera Hybrid pulls out a Wildfire and shoots a rocket straight forward. Pressing the super button again causes the rocket to unleash rockets beneath it giving it an artillery like attack. Mutator (Level 2) - Chimera Hybrid pulls out a Mutator and can shoot globs at foes that infect them slowing them down until the infection grows larger and they blow up being able to take other foes with them when they blow up. Pressing triangle shoots a mist of infectious gas in an area making it a killzone for any foe to step inside until the special ends. Pressing circle fires glob mines that disappear after a few seconds. Bullseye '''(Leve 3) - A Chimeran army appears on the screen and chases foes around and shoots at them. Chimera Hybrid pulls out his bullseye pressing square shoots the gun like normal killing foes on contact. Pressing Triangle tags a foe and all Chimeran bullseye bullets home in on said target. Pressing circle causes the bullseye tag to blow up not killing the foe but spreading the tag to other foes as well allowing the Chimeran army to home in on all of the foes. '''Taunts RO''AR! - Chimera Hybrid Roars at his foes shooting saliva out of his mouth'' Heatstack Check '''- Chimera Hybrid checks his Heatstack to make sure its operational releasing air from it. '''Get Him Boy! - Chimera Hybrid has a Spinner pet that growls at his foe I Got Enough Bullets - Chimera Hybrid fires the carbine bullets into the air 'INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros Grim Entrance - Chimera Hybrid bursts through a flesh sack like the Grims do in the Resistance series even though this is not how Chimera Hybrids are created. Spinner and Me - Chimera Hybrid enters the arena with his pet Spinner at his feet. Stalker - Chimera Hybrid jumps out of a Stalker and points his gun around. Don't Touch That! - Chimera Hybrid's pet Spinner touches Chimera Hybrid's Mutator spraying it into the air. Chimera Hybrid grabs the gun and roars at the Spinner who runs. Winning Screen If Battle Cry! is selected - Chimera Hybrid roars into the air victoriously. If Down Boy '''is selected - Chimera Hybrid's Spinner runs ontop of Chimera Hybrid's back and looks at him while Chimera Hybrid roars at it only for it to wag its tail and look happy. If '''Resistance Is Futile is selected - Chimera Hybrid walks towards the screen holding his Bullseye over his head. If Sniper Hybrid is selected - Chimera Hybrid uncloaks and shoots a the Deadeye's secondary. Losing Screen ''' If '''Battle Cry! is selected - Chimera Hybrid lets a low growl and looks away from the screen. If Down Boy '''is selected - Chimera Hybrid stomps the ground angrily trying to crush his Spinner pet. If '''Resistance is Futile is selected - Chimera Hybrid fires his Bullseye at the ground roaring. If Sniper Hybrid is Selected - Chimera Hybrid holds his Deadeye and disappears Spinner looking around for him. Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Chimera Hybrid Soldier Chimera Hybrid's default costume -Black Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is black. -Green Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is green. -Purple Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is purple. Advanced Hybrid ''' Chimera Hybrid wears Advanced Hybrid Armor. -Black Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is black. -Green Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is green. -Purple Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is purple. '''Infected Nathan Hale Chimera Hybrid looks like the infected Nathan Hale. -Black Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is black. -Green Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is green. -Purple Armor - The small amount of armor on Chimera Hybrid's body is purple. 'MINION' Spinner can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Chimera Hybrid. 'TRIVIA' *Chimera Hybrid is the first heavy character to be based around ranged attacks. *Chimera Hybrid has one of the largest array of different ranged attacks being equal or even surpassing Radec. Category:Blog posts